Astronomy Club
by Oilux
Summary: Ivan and Amelia run the astronomy club together, will romance bloom between them? RussiaXFem!America


A prize for someone on Deviantart! Enjoy~

* * *

Another meeting of the Astronomy club was over and done, and Ivan and Amelia were packing all their possessions away together. No one showed up for their meeting, as normal, but that didn't stop the pair from hanging out and talking all about astronomy until they couldn't anymore. Jokes had been told, stars observed, but now it was late and both of them needed to get back to their dorms before even the dorm supervisors wouldn't let them in.

Though Amelia and Ivan were the only members of the small club on their college campus it still counted as a club because there were two members, and the dorm advisors had to adjust, even if that meant letting the pair stay out later than the dorms curfew. Amelia and Ivan couldn't understand why no one else enjoyed their club. Francis, one of their friends, mentioned that the club was just too boring for him.

Ivan packed away the heavy lifting objects, like the telescope that the school let them use and the other equipment. Amelia packed away her own stuff, as well as Ivan's so he wouldn't have to do both. After words they walked together. Even though Ivan's dorm was on the other side of their large campus, he insisted on walked Amelia to her dorm first.

Amelia pretended that she didn't want him to, but she was flattered by the action.

"We should totally get more people into our club!" she voiced as they neared their dorm. The lights of the main lobby were out, but the dorm advisor was still there, waiting for Amelia to show up.

"Da, but they might ruin our club," Ivan responded in his cheery attitude. Amelia just rolled her eyes at him.

"The more, the merrier!" she cheered. The door of Amelia's dorm was opened by the dorm advisor, and Amelia caught it, holding it open and letting the dorm advisor head off to bed.

"No, I don't want to share our club with anyone with you," Ivan spoke with a solemn voice, completely serious. Amelia looked from him and back to the ground which she had been staring at before.

"I-I have to go…" Amelia muttered before she practically ran inside, leaving a wondrous Ivan still standing outside her dorm.

* * *

The café was warm, with scents of freshly baked goods and coffee wafting through the air. Amelia went to the counter and ordered a straight black coffee, before sitting down and waiting for her guest. She didn't have to wait very long, said guest walked into the café not ten minutes later.

Francis gathered attention just from walking into the café. He radiated confidence, and gathered the looks of men and women alike. Amelia rolled her eyes at the winks he sent to other folks. Quickly enough, he was seated in front of her with his own overly sugared coffee to sip on.

"Did you rethink of my offer dear?" he asked. The last time she talked to Francis, he wanted to go out with her, but she turned him down flat. Francis brushed her off, but and she thought nothing of it.

"No," she started, "I…need your help," she finally got out. Francis all but smirked at her.

"Ah, let me guess, with your little Russian friend no?" he asked. Her blush was enough of an answer. He started chuckling, drawing attention, but she kicked him in the shin. He winced, and reached one hand under the table to rub his now aching shin.

"Why do you need my help?" he asked, raising one blonde eyebrow at her. Her blush grew more, spreading all across her face.

Amelia couldn't even get the words out, but Francis seemed to know what she wanted. Still he remained silent, obviously wanting her to say the words and take a blow to the pride. Finally Amelia clenched her fist, grit her teeth, and dug out the words.

"…Give me a makeover…"

"I thought I would never hear those words! Mon cher, I am going to make you the belle of the ball!" he cried, before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the small café. She barely had enough time to grab her bag before she was hauled out of her seat.

* * *

Ivan stared at Amelia at their next meeting. She was awkward, wearing a short dress that came down to her knees and her hair neatly styled with a small clip in it. She seemed uncomfortable in her own skin, always glancing around at Ivan, never looking directly at him. He was concerned for her, wondering if something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, bringing one hand to rest against her bicep. She tensed at the touch, and Ivan retracted his hand, a hurt look on his face.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, but then remembered how Francis said she should act proper and like a lady to get Ivan to notice her more as a girl instead of just one of his buddies. She straightened up, and sent a smile at Ivan.

"I'm fine, let's start out meeting," she said with a clap of her hands, even though no one else was there beside the two of them.

The meeting was difficult for the both of them. Amelia was still, acting out of the normal, and Ivan was just trying to find out what was wrong with her. She even walked differently! He let out an irritated sigh, wondering if he should say something to her. Ivan wouldn't be able to take her acting like this for much longer.

She was looking into the telescope when Ivan simply couldn't take it anymore. She gasped at the stars that were there, and Ivan distantly remembered that her favorite stars were out tonight. Yet she didn't use the words he was so used to hearing. She didn't say that they were cool, or how Ivan needed to see them, instead she looked at them quietly, not saying a word.

In one swift moment he grabbed her waist and moved her around so she was facing him, and looking at him eye to eye for the first time that night. Amelia was wearing makeup, not a lot mind you, but she was still wearing makeup. Ivan almost growled at the sight, Amelia _never _wore makeup.

"What is going on? You are not acting normal," he asked. She turned away from him, staring off to the side.

"Look at me! You're even wearing makeup. Tell me," he asked once more. Finally Amelia turned to him and he noticed how upset she seemed to be.

"I-I was just trying to look nice for you!" she blurted out. When her ears heard what she said, she clasped her hands over her mouth, shock widening her eyes. Ivan stared back at her in surprise, before he grinned at her.

"You don't have to look nice for me," he told her. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes, not trusting herself to look at him yet.

"Really?" she questioned. Ivan smiled, still holding onto her waist he tightened his grip, bringing her an inch or two closer.

"I like you just the way you are," he whispered.

Ivan inclined his head, she lifted her own, and their lips met together under the stars.

(Extra)

"It's just, why did you think that would work?" he asked later, as he walked her to her dorm. This time, their hands entwined tightly.

"I might have asked Francis for help," she confessed. Ivan let out a booming laugh that echoed in the small hallway they walked though. Amelia pouted, but started laughing as well, and soon they were both laughing hysterically in the halls.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
